Typical means for cleaning fingers and fingernails involve using finger brushes or simply scrubbing the hands with ordinary soap. When fingers or the area underneath fingernails are particularly dirty, such as after painting, staining, or similar projects, ordinary soap or finger brushes may not be adequate for proper cleansing.